


The Forgotten

by DraconisWinters



Series: Wonderful Wishes [3]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Um, Time, look, I really can’t explain this all right now, but you have to some with me,” Warrior protested.“I already said no, Warrior, my answer is not changing,” Time insisted before turning back to Malon and continuing on with whatever he was doing.





	The Forgotten

“No.”

Warrior froze in disbelief. He did not except that response at all.

“Um, Time, look, I really can’t explain this all right now, but you have to some with me,” Warrior protested.

“I already said no, Warrior, my answer is not changing,” Time insisted before turning back to Malon and continuing on with whatever he was doing.

Oh no. Warrior had not come this far to be stopped by a stubborn old man, “Time, this is serious-,”

“I wasn’t joking Warrior,” Time snapped, “I’m staying here with Malon-,”

“She’s not real Time,” Warrior shouted, “None of this is real. Its all an allusion. You have to wake up.”

“No,” Time responded, passing a bucket to Malon who thanked him and we into the house.

“Time please!” Warrior’s shouts turned into begs, “We need you.”

“No you don’t,” Time hissed bitterly, “You don’t need the hero that split the timeline, the hero who failed, the one no one remembers. No one needs the Hero of Time.”

Warrior sighed, shoulders deflating, “You know what…you’re right-” Time’s eyes widened in surprise at his statement, but he did not respond, “-I don’t need the Hero of Time.” Time turned around and began walking away. “But I do need Link,” Warrior admitted softly. Time froze, starring ahead not willing to turn around and face Warrior.

“No you don’t,” Time whispered brokenly, “No one needs him-no one wants him.”

“That’s where your wrong Link,” Warrior insisted, “I need the man who cares about his family above all else, who would be willing to die for myself or the others, who keeps us from all killing each other-,”

“Stop,” Time whispered shaking his head.

Warrior refused and continued, “-who stays up with any of us after a nightmare, who is willing to be the father-figure and lecture us after doing something stupid, who is willing to then help cover and heal bruises and scratches form said stupidity-,”

“Please stop,” Time begged, still refusing to turn around.

Warrior could see the man visibly shaking, but knew he had to keep going, “-the man who was kind enough to mend my scarf when it was torn last month, who patiently sits with Legend waiting for him to make up his mind, who practices sign-language with Wild to make him feel less self-conscious, who playfully battles Twilight when he is feeling antsy, who calmly deals with Hyrule when he wanders off-,”

Time collapsed to his knees crying out, “Stop! Just stop! That’s not me!”

Warrior walked over to the fallen man and as he approached he could see Time’s shoulders shaking. He kneeled down in front of Time and he could hear the soft sobs escaping the man, though his tears were hidden by his hands covering his eyes.

“Time, look at me,” Warrior said gently, but the man shook his head.

“Link, look at me…please,” Warrior tried again.

Time paused and responded looking up to Warrior. His eyes was still a solid black, but small streaks of blue could be seen.

“I don’t want to leave,” Time whimpered and Warrior felt his heart clench. This wasn’t the Time he was used to seeing. This was the broken child left behind by the people of Hyrule once he had fulfilled his purpose. The child cruelly tossed aside by Hylia once he had finished her dirty work. The child who had just wanted to belong, yet could never seem to fit in.

Warrior slowly wrapped his arms around Time, not wanting to scare him away. “I know you don’t want to leave Link. I get it. But they others need you, I need you. We can’t just leave you behind.”

“But-,”

“You’re a part of our messed up little family Link. I am not leaving here unless you are by my side,” Warrior insisted, stubborn as ever as he strengthened the hug.

Time buried his head into Warrior’s shoulder. If all had not been silent around them, Warrior would not have heard his soft cry, “I’m scared…I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“I know,” Warrior comforted, “I know and I can’t promise that you won’t have to fight again, but I will promise that you will never be alone again.”

“…Okay.” Time whispered and Warrior smiled.

Soon enough the two of them were back at the camp surrounded by the others who exclaimed,

“You’re back!”

“Are you both okay?”

“Is everything alright?”

Warrior smiled at them all and looked over to Time who was giving him a small but hopeful smile. “Yes,” Warrior said, “Everything is alright.”


End file.
